


Aren't you happy?

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean can't understand how Castiel isn't happy, and that deal with the Empty will make him realize he needs to be honest with his feelings.





	Aren't you happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are you? Another one shot for your enjoyment! C -u!

Dean had been sitting on that chair the whole afternoon, thinking and thinking. It hadn't been easy hearing Castiel talking about how this life was rarely happy for him, so they shouldn't be worry... The Empty would never be able to take him because of that.

What the hell had been all of that?? Castiel isn't happy? No! Wait! Worst than that... Cas was thinking he will never be... He will never reach...

Dean put the mug with the cold coffee on the table... The kitchen felt so silently lonely. His eyes were red, because he had been fighting the tears till now. He stood up, and put his both hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. Closing his eyes with rage.

This was his fault? Was he pushing him to do all of this? Those words again in his head :Since Castiel led a hand on you... He was lost." He was the reason... Damn. He kicked a chair in the middle of that thought, and biting his lower lip, he decided to do something.

He walked towards Castiel's room. Knocked his door, and waited. Cas opened it, and his blue eyes looked at Dean in awe.

"Aren't you happy?" asked Dean, he was fighting his tears again.

Castiel blinked, "What...?" the angel tried to talk.

Dean entered the room, closing the door, and confronting him again, he repeated, "Aren't you happy here with us? With Sam? With Jack?" There was angsty silence, Dean lowered his face, smiling with sadness, and without looking at Cas, he asked almost in a whisper, "With me?"

Castiel blinked again, he opened his mouth to say something, but Dean was acting weird, and he didn't know what to say.

Dean gazed up to him, and he was amazed contemplating how speechless was Castiel. The angel began to blush slightly. And Dean's heart's beats were out of control. This was that moment? Isn't? The moment in which Dean Winchester would stop to be such a coward son of a bitch.

"Because I am," the hunter continued, he gave two steps towards Cas, the angel didn't move. "I'm happy just having you here, with me."

Castiel felt how his entire vessel was trembling.

"Dean..." He barely said. 

Dean took Castiel by both shoulders, and looking at him with sorrow, he snapped, "So don't tell me I meant nothing to you. Don't tell me you can't be happy here... With me. Beacuse we don't even try yet."

"Try? What we should try...?" asked Castiel, but Dean was already pressing his lips against the angel's, the softest, sweetest, brutally, best kiss they ever had. Castiel closed his eyes, and he shyly grabbed Dean's plaid buttons, pushing him against his body. That kiss felt glorious.

Dean cut for some air, and his eyes were fixed with Castiel's. Their lips still rubbing.

"I love you too." Answered Dean smiling at him, "Sorry it took me so long." Castiel chuckled. And Dean couldn't resist that reaction, so he had to kiss him again, because reasons.


End file.
